Este amor es enfermizo
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Miyasaka desea vengarse de la muerte de su sempai.. ¿Que pasaran? Advertencia: Yanderes y Yaoi TnT Secuela de:Amor enfermizo.


**Bien, cierta persona ejem,ejem Okami-Chan09 quien fue la que me "reto o me obligo" a crear el fic Amor enfermizo me exigió que lo continuara y como buena people que soy la continuare con esta mini historia xD TnT Espero no traumarlos como me traume yo al escribir esto ;n;**

 **P.D.: Pareja súper rara lo se xD.**

 **Punto de vista de Fubuki.**

 **21 de diciembre del 2014.**

Se que ahora es mío, pero….

 **¿Valió la pena?**

Claro que valió la pena…

Sin embargo…Ya no lo amo…Por esa razón yo…

 _Me desharé de el_. A pesar de que me he cambiado de instituto y tengo nuevos amigos, nadie ha llamado verdaderamente mi atención…Me he vuelto a sentir roto.

¿Importa?

Claro que no, ya no importa.

 **3 de enero del 2015**

 **Punto de vista de ¿?**

Mi nombre es Miyasaka… Estudiaba en la secundaria Raimon, hasta que un día "misteriosamente" ardió en llamas. ¿Cómo sobreviví? Ese día falta a clases solo por seguir a mi querido sempai, lo había escuchado hablar con ese tal Fubuki Shirou…

No pude hacer nada, mi querido sempai…Fue asesinado por ese maldito bastardo. Estuve semanas intentando averiguar donde vivía ese madito pero nada…Al fina lo logre encontrar cuando me inscribí en otro instituto…Tal fue mi sorpresa, felicidad y furia que me acerque a el para establecer una conversación…Apenas tuviese su confianza lo mataría.

Me las iba a pagar muy caro…

 **5 de abril del 2015**

 **.**

 **Punto de vista de Fubuki.**

Miyasaka siempre me ha parecido un chico interesante, pero tanta inocencia esconde algo, no puede engañarme…

 **20 de junio del 2015…**

No puedo entenderlo, el odio que sentía se ha estado desvaneciendo…Y ahora ese sentimiento es remplazado por uno mas calido…Lo amo…Pero por esa razón debo matarle.

 **15 de noviembre del 2015**

\- Al fin muestras tu verdadera cara.-pregunto sonriendo Fubuki mientras se deleitaba viendo la masacre que había echo Miyasaka (yo: O.O)

-…

-¿Por qué la has matado?

-Por que quería conquistarte.-Respondió de manera tranquila.

-¿Por qué vas a matarme?

-Por qué…Mataste a **mi** Sempai.

-¿Hablas de Kazemaru?

\- No tienes derecho a hablar de el

\- Venga no te enojes Miya-Chan

\- No te equivoques Fubu-Kun, no somos amigos.

-Eso lo tengo claro.

\- …

\- Pero… ¿Y si reparo tu corazón?

\- No juegues conmigo.

-No juego contigo, somos iguales, pero tan distintos.

-No te entiendo.

-Yo tampoco, sabes...En verdad te amo desde aquel 3 de agosto.

\- Yo…

-Sientes lo mismo, ¿Verdad?

-Si…

Una sonrisa perturbadora cruzo los labios de fubuki tan solo para acercarse a Miyasaka y plantarle un beso suave y delicado.

-¿Siempre juntos?

-Si.-Respondió el joven rubio, sonriendo.

 **18 de marzo del 2016**

-No me gusta que estés con el.-Dijo furioso el rubio.-Odio que hables con ese tal Suzuno.

-Tranquilo, no tienes por que estar celoso, solo me importas tu pero si te deja mas tranquilo…No hablare más con el si tu no hablas más con cierto pelirrojo.-Dijo sonriendo el peliplata.

-Bien, aunque el entupido de Nagumo no me gusta solo te amo a ti.-Dijo abrazándolo.

-Somos unos malditos posesivos y asesinos…Estamos verdaderamente enfermos…No, este amor es enfermizo.

-Pero vivimos de eso.

-Lo se.

Por que su amor, no era nada sano, tan solo alimentaba la locura que cada uno sentía, se controlaban mutuamente, se vigilaban y eran celosos, mentirosos ambos, pero no podían estar lejos del otro, eran extraños y posesivos…Por que sus miradas cuando veían al otro con alguien más eran todo menos inofensivas…

 _Estaban enfermos, tanto de mente como de corazón pero….No podían evitarlo…Por que así es su manera de amar._

 _Por que…Mataban por amor…Y amaban matar…El amor hace mucho tiempo los había puesto así…_

 _Obsesivos y manipuladores…_

 _Se amaban…Amaban ese amor tan enfermizo._

 _Y ambos sabían que…_

 _Nadie nunca los separaría…_

 _Y el que se entromete en su amor…_

 **M-O-R-I-R-A**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, ni idea de si me quedo bien pero espero que els guste


End file.
